Algo sobre freddys
by joya blanca
Summary: Continuacion de La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy s, un mail anonimo espera contestar algunas respuestas, crear nuevas preguntas. Creanlo no , es su decisiòn.


Algo sobre Freddy´s que deberías saber

Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece

continuaciòn de La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy´s

Soy la verdadera culpable de todo...yo los volví lo que son.

No me preguntes ¿como tengo tu mail?

No me preguntes ¿como se del mail que te mando Mike Schmidt?

Tampoco te diré mi nombre, ya lo sabrás...en las noticias de mañana.

Por que después de enviarte esto he decidido aprovechar de pagar mis culpas, entrando a la pizzeria sin guardia nocturno y ser uno de ellos.

Si debes llamarme de algún modo, llámame Miranda Flores (lo se, los sobrenombres nunca fueron mi fuerte)

Ok, yendo al grano:

(No te aburriré con la parte en la que mis padres estaban orgullosos de que me graduara con honores de la universidad.)

Era 1987: 5 meses después de graduarme en la nueva área de la Robótica, estaba roncando en mi sillón con la tv encendida.

Al abrir un ojo al montón de facturas sin pagar , me recordó que este no era el futuro brillante con el que soñé.

-mmm...por lo menos todavía, no me han cortado la luz.

Yo era una nerd que se había criado con programas tipo supersónicos, mi sueño no era vivir en el futuro ¡yo quería crearlo!, ser la científica con el adelanto que cambiaria a la humanidad.

-¿ah?...hm...espero que no sea mi casero que finalmente viene a echarme.

Los golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad, en la que yo era una tipa rechazada una y otra vez por su evaluación sicológica, que trabajaba de vez en cuando en un bar cercano y debía usar mini falda para que el depravado de su casero, no la echará a la calle.

Al abrir la puerta me tope con una caja de pizza.

-¿que?...ja ja ja...muy gracioso.

Con gesto burlón con el pie abrí (uno de mis talentos raros) la caja, era una pizza común.

- uf...me alegro que no fuera de broma...¡huele bien!...lastima que soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Tome la caja pensando en usarla como arma para gana meses más en esa mugrienta habitación de motel, cuando una nota callo al piso.

Con curiosidad mire la nota:

"Estima Srta. Flores

En representación de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation , me dirijo a usted para informarle que su entrevista de trabajo a sido fijada para las 10:00 pm en punto en nuestro edificio corporativo. Salón de juntas C.

Se le solicita que sea puntal y en nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation espero que disfrute este pizza de cortesía"

-¿es una broma?

Junto con levantar una ceja observe mejor este raro papel, todo parecía en regla, todo excepto un detalle...¡yo jamás entregue mi currículo a esa empresa!

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto me fui a la cama, al despertar y no encontrar nada en mi refrigerador decidí intentarlo.

Vistiendo formal (con una ropa que arrendé a una tienda) entre al lujoso lugar.

-fiuuuu, quien diría que las pizzas dieran tanto dinero.

Luego de confirmar mi cita con una secretaria, fui llevaba hasta el Salón de juntas C.

Al entrar vi un cuarto decorado con cosas de osos, una foto del creador del restaurante tipo disney con sus personajes y muchos peluches.

Una mujer afro americana que estaba sentada al fondo de una larguisima mesa me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la única silla disponible, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Flores, mi nombre es Sharon Harrison , representante legal de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation ...La Junta directiva a tenido una reunión urgente, por lo que su entrevista será conmigo. En nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation , le ofrezco una disculpa.

Antes de que pudiera decir ni pió, la ejecutiva saco una carpeta.

-debo admitir que su currículo es impresionante, prefecta para el trabajo que estamos requiriendo.

Mire a ambos lados pensando que era una cama escondida, al no ver ninguna cerca le pregunte con timidez.

-disculpe, no entiendo...¿de que trabajo se refiere?

Ella cerro la carpeta con calma.

-¿ha ido a alguna fiesta infantil últimamente?

Sin entender mucho, le dije que si.

-¿en donde?

-esteeeeee...una pizzería.

Como quien acaba de rebelar un secreto, sus ojos destellaron.

-dígame...¿que entretenía a los niños?

Pensé en decirle que estaba loca, pero me di cuenta que al hacerlo obtendría la gratificante experiencia de ser echada por 2 guardias.

-pues...muñecos animatronic.

-¿que hacían?

-cantar.

La mujer se acercó hasta mi, no tengo nada en contra de los afro americanos pero esta tipa, tenia algo... raro.

-dígame , ¿no abrazaron al niño?, ¿no le contestaron?.

Por impulso mire con nerviosismo la puerta detrás mió. Al notarlo Harrison soltó una risita junto con mostrarme un video.

En el se veía a un tipo disfrazado de oso cantando una canción, luego le dio una abrazo al cumpleañero, le dijo lo especial que era y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

- Al cambiar a las personas por animatronic perdimos esto, calor humano...la pizzeria Freddy´s fue reconocida por este factor durante años, queremos recuperarlo sin dejar de estar a la par con la competencia .

Mi cara de ¿que? debió ser muy evidente para que continuara con...

-queremos vanguardia tecnológica, queremos Animatronic humanos.

Horrorizada salte de mi silla, le grite loca con todos mis pulmones...Indignada fui hasta la puerta.

-le pagaremos lo que pida.

Mi codicia (junto a mis facturas que cada día eran más) provoco que me detuviera a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿lo que sea?

La mujer saco un cheque en blanco.

- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation ,me a autorizado ,tanto a proporcionarle lo que usted necesite como de pagarle le suma que usted, estime conveniente...Sin limite establecido.

Mi mano tembló un poco al tocar ese papel en blanco , antes de que pusiera en la mesa lo moral del asunto, ya estaba en un laboratorio realizando el proyecto.

-prueba 1 foxy.

Meses de trabajo dieron frutos, cuando uno de mis ayudantes estiro los brazos simulando ser un cumpleañero , el zorro le dio un calido abrazo, reaccionando amistosamente a cada interrelación con los humanos.

Era la mujer más feliz del universo (no había mandado a un hombre a Marte pero daba igual), en tan solo unos meses tenia una casa con cuentas al día.

La mesa directiva de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation, aplaudieron mi trabajo.

Pronto foxy era furor, el personaje favorito de los niños, miles pedían la cueva pirata y la pizzeria aumento un 50% sus ganancias.

Pronto el nuevo sistema fue instalado en bonnie, chica , mangle, etc, etc hasta llegar a instalarse en el mismismo Freddy Fazbear's

Para evitar accidentes diseñe reglas claras que los animatronics debían seguir:

**1- jamás dejar la pizzería.**

**2-jamás lastimar un humano.**

**3-tratar bien a los clientes.**

Todo era paz, los cariñosos personajes eran grito y plata.

Hasta que un día, Sharon entro a mi laboratorio.

-debemos hablar.

Extrañada la lleve a mi oficina.

-¿que ocurre?, ¿algún problema con los bebes?

Patético lo se, pero en esos tiempos me sentía casi su madre.

-OH no, la junta directiva esta sumamente feliz con los resultados obtenidos.

Guarde silencio esperando el pero...

-pero con la economía como esta ,he sido autorizada para pedirte una actualización, necesitamos que los animatronics se reparen solos.

Sentí que toda la sangre en mi cuerpo iba directo a la cabeza, manteniendo lo mejor posible la calma intente explicarle.

-es para abaratar costos Dr. Flores.

-eso es imposible...Srta. Harrison hacer eso alteraría el sistema, la conducta de los animatonics podría volverse...errática, peligrosa.

Fría como el hielo, me contesto.

-es inteligente pero no tanto...no es irremplazable.

Después de negarme a hacerlo por quinta vez , fui despedida.

Mi proyecto fue dado a otra persona.

¡Para colmo la patente estaba a nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation!

¡Para más remate en una de las notas que deje olvidadas en mi laboratorio, estaba la respuesta a su problema!. La regla 4, la cual nunca incluí, por seguridad.

**4- los exoesqueletos nunca deben estar sin su respectivo traje.**

Para mi disgusto, pronto averiguaría del peor modo posible, la activación de esa regla...

Mis peores temores se volvieron realidad cuando salio la noticia de foxy mordiendo a un niño.

Lo peor es que ese niño ¡ERA MI SOBRINO!.

Para empeorarlo yo no solo leí la noticia, estuve ahí...asistí para asegurarme que nada malo pasara.

Aunque originalmente trate de convencer a la testaruda de mi hermana de ir a otro lado, sin embargo ella como caballo de carreras, siguió firme en su decisión.

Por lo que ahí estaba, atenta toda la fiesta pero solo basto que me distrajera conversando con el padre de uno de los invitados un minuto, solo un minuto para que ocurriera...Al escuchar el grito, corrí como nunca en toda mi vida.

Yo estuve con los empleados de la pizzería tratando de soltar la cabeza del niño, aun recuerdo los gritos de mi hermana, madre soltera.

Mi sobrino sobrevivió pero sin lóbulo frontal, lo único positivo fue que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation, corrió con todos los gastos médicos.

Después de un par de "accidentes" (que no salieron en la prensa), Freddy´s cerro sus puertas temporalmente, clausurando la cueva del pirata.

¿En cuanto a mi? además de que mi familia se entero que alguna vez trabaje ahí, también escucharon el rumor que fui yo quien reparo a foxy...

Desde entonces o no me hablan o me escupen.

Pensé en denunciar a la pizzeria pero era probable que me echaran toda la culpa a mi.

Más "accidentes" o mejor dicho "desapariciones" continuaron de guardias nocturnos.

Tal como lo suponía, en vez de destruir a los animatronics decidieron limitar sus baterías, haciéndolos verdaderamente "activos" en la noche.

¡claro!, ¿por que deshacerse de unos monstruos metálicos si podían salvar su reputación sacrificando uno que otro guardia?

Con las manos atadas trate de continuar mi vida, durante 20 años trabaje de mesera, en un pequeña cafetería de un pueblito granjero.

Era una vida simple , nadie me conocía y con decir "cariño" junto con ofrecer otra taza de café a cada cliente ,ganaba una buena propina.

Pero como todo en mi vida todo lo bueno, siempre acaba.

Estaba tejiendo con mi gato pelusa a unos pasos de mi jugando con una bola de lana, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

Sin importar la lluvia , abrí la puerta...era una chica gótica ¿creo que así se llaman las chicas que se visten de negro en estos días?

- ¿Miranda Flores?

Era una chica de unos 19, empapada de pieza a cabeza.

-yep.

-¡gracias a dios!, ¿puedo pasar? gracias.

La grosera chica entro a mi casa, dejando la alfombra mojada.

-¡Mi piso...

-necesito su ayuda.

No se que fue...pero algo hizo que en lugar de llamar a la policía, le invitara un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea.

-mi hermano es Mike Schmidt y...

-¡LARGO!

Ya conocía o mejor dicho suponía lo que venia, tal vez estaba alejada de Freddy´s pero jamás deje de leer el periódico.

Tratando de que me dejara en paz, empuje a la chica lo mejor que pude hasta la puerta.

-¡¿VA A DEJAR QUE LO MATEN?!

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, el mismo dolor que sentí cuando vi a mi sobrino bajo las fauces de foxy.

Seria mire a la chica.

-¿quien eres?

Ella me devolvió la mirada, igual de seria.

-Alguien que hackeo muchas computadoras para llegar hasta aquí.

La chica mostrándome la foto de mi sobrino continuo.

-mi hermano pronto será usado como chivo expiatorio para cubrir los crímenes de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Corporation.

-yo...

-¿quiere otra victima de sus monstruos en su conciencia?

Ella no dejaba de mostrarme la foto de mi sobrino, pobre niño tenia tanta vida, tanto por que vivir.

-no tengo padres, mis abuelos están muertos, mike es todo lo que me queda.

La chica dejo la foto sobre una mesa.

-¿que quieres que yo haga?

Ella abrió la puerta, aun llovía.

-leí su expediente algo se le ocurrirá.

Sola, con una botella de coñac pase toda la noche mirando esa foto.

Con una fuerte jaqueca tuve la solución.

Conociendo las instalaciones del clausurado local como la palma de mi mano , logre entrar a las 23:00hrs para realizar unos "ajustes " a mis bebes.

No te imaginas lo mucho que se logra cuando una pomposa ejecutiva de cuarta profundamente dormida, es sacada de su cama a las 03:00 pm, por cuatro animatronic amenazando con meterla dentro de un traje, si no hacia lo que yo deseaba.

Al poco tiempo toda intención de culpar al guardia fue echado a tierra y con un virus me encargue de que los bebes no volvieran a despertar de su siesta.

Mi corazón se lleno de gozo al ver (escondida detrás de un árbol) a la gótica, dándole un abrazo a su hermano con la entrabada al manicomio de fondo.

Los meses siguientes, fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Pero como todo en mi vida , todo siempre se arruina.

Esa maléfica organización volvió a abrir su pizzería.

No se como volvieron a activarlos.

Las muertes continúan.

Ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlas.

Ahora son imparables. Solo la regla 1 protege al resto del mundo de ellos.

Si decide creerme o no, usted decide.


End file.
